Game of Thrones: Mending the Broken Bridge
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: With most of the family away for various reasons, Arya finds herself having to spend time with her mother. Their relationship has been tense since Arya started dating Gendry, however an unfortunate accident soon leads to some remarkable changes, and a reforming of the bond between mother and daughter. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Mending the Broken Bridge**

Chapter 1 of my Game of Thrones story, a modern AU, while the Arya/Gendry pairing is present, this time, the focus shall be Arya's relationship with her mother, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a busy day in the Stark Mansion; many of the men present were packing belongings and preparing for a trip. Amongst them was the head of the family, forty-two year old Eddard Stark; he smiled as he observed the others. The reason for this trip was his eldest son, twenty-two year old Robb, was engaged to be married. So he, along with Robb, Robb's friend Theon, Eddard's nephew Jon Snow and a few others were going away for the weekend for Robb's bachelor party.

As they were getting ready, Eddard's thoughts went to the rest of the family. His wife, Forty-one year old Catelyn was helping him pack.

"So, I hope things won't be too…quiet, while we're gone." He said softly.

Catelyn smiled at him. "Don't worry Ned, I'm sure the others have plans. You know I'll always find something to occupy myself with too."

Ned nodded, smiling as they headed downstairs, down there, the rest of those going on the trip were already gathered and talking to the rest of the family. Their eldest daughter, nineteen year old Sansa, was on the phone, likely to one of her friends, making arrangements for whatever they had planned.

Meanwhile, the youngest daughter, seventeen year old Arya was talking with her twenty-two year old boyfriend Gendry Waters, who would also be joining the guys on the trip for the bachelor party. Sixteen year old Bran, their second son and fourth child was preparing himself for the extended sleepover he planned to have with his girlfriend Meera Reed and best friend, Jojen Reed.

He was currently talking to the youngest child, twelve year old Rickon, who would be staying at home with their mother.

Arya sighed as she sat next to Gendry, next to the bags he had packed for the trip.

"What's the big sighs for Arry?" He asked.

She shook her head and replied. "I just, I'll miss you when you're gone."

Gendry quirked an eyebrow. "Oh…

"You know what I mean, who else will I have to trade creative insults with." She quickly added.

Gendry suppressed a smirk. Arya wasn't like other girls, being more brash and tomboyish than her sister for example. She also wasn't one to openly show her feelings, particularly romantic feelings, which before meeting him she had held in disdain. But truthfully, she was a deeper person than that and they cared greatly for each other, despite the trouble it had initially caused with her family; trouble that was thankfully resolved.

"Don't worry Arry, I get it." He told her with a smile.

She smiled lightly before looking around at the final preparations being made.

She shook her head. "Wish I could tag along but I'm still underage and besides, this is a guy's thing after all."

Gendry laughed at that and nodded. "Yeah well; that's true."

Soon it was time however and those that were leaving had to get ready. They all began moving their bags to the cars they would be taking. Arya and her mother also helped in this.

With the bags all packed the family members began to say farewell to those who would be staying behind. Ned said farewell to his children, one at a time, and finally reached his wife, he and Catelyn embraced.

"Take care, we'll be back before you know it." He told her.

She smiled. "I know, well, have fun, but make sure the boys don't get out of hand."

Ned laughed and nodded as Sansa, Bran and Rickon all said their farewells to the others, as did Arya, she just finished saying farewell to Jon and then turned to Gendry.

"Well, see you when you get back." She said softly.

Gendry smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll see you then."

With that they embraced and kissed; something that, until recently they had been wary and secretive about. Now they kissed openly, not worried about the family seeing. When they pulled apart Arya recalled that their troubles were mostly resolved, there was still a few lingering issues.

Such as right now, she could see her mother's expression; having clearly witnessed the kiss. Arya turned her head and glared at her mother; daring her to say anything. Catelyn however sighed sadly and looked away.

' _I'm trying, I'm really trying, but it isn't easy.'_ She thought sadly. _'Arya's really defensive too…with good cause, which doesn't make it any easier.'_

She tried to put the issue out of her mind however as she said farewell to her husband and they all watched as the cars drove away. Bran left with them, Ned planning on dropping him off along the way.

* * *

It was some time later, Arya sighed as she sat, flicking through the TV channels; Rickon was upstairs in his room playing a video game, she wasn't entirely sure where her mother was at the moment. At that moment Sansa entered, clearly having been talking on her phone and just finished.

"Hey Arya, what's up, you look…well, down in the dumps?" She asked.

Arya sighed and shrugged. "Nothing much, just, trying to pass time until fencing class this evening. Time usually goes by quicker when Gendry's here."

Sansa bit her lip before finally sighing and speaking up. "I…I was gonna ask you something. I was talking to Jeyne, she, Margaery, I and some of the other girls were going to get together this weekend, have some fun together. I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"What, no." Arya gasped, before quickly amending what she said. "Sansa, what you and your friends get up to, on your…girly weekends. You know that isn't for me, you know I don't like that stuff."

Sansa sighed but nodded. "Right, I…I get it. Okay, well, have fun."

With that she left, likely to tell their mother about her plans. Sure enough, not long afterwards, Sansa left, getting in her car and driving to Jeyne's. Arya watched her go from the window and bit her lip.

' _Hmmmm, this…complicates things I guess.'_ She thought to herself. _'Now it's just me, mum and Rickon, what if mum and I start, arguing again.'_

She shook her head sadly, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Mending the Broken Bridge**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it was :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; sorry, won't be doing anything about the bachelor party, it's just an excuse to get the men out of the house, for this story. It's the relationship between Catelyn and Arya that is the main focus after all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arya stretched and let out a sigh; it was almost time. She quickly got to work, making sure she had everything she needed. She began packing her equipment into her fencing bag and then began to pull on her shoes and jacket.

' _I can hardly wait; I always seem to have the most fun there.'_ She thought to herself. _'I still remember the competition we won last time, the other team was speechless.'_

She laughed as she recalled the way the grin on her opponent, a boy twice her height and weight, fell as she dominated the match. With little effort at all she won the match and her team won the competition.

She smiled as she also remembered something else. _'I could see them there in the crowd, cheering me on, Gendry, Jon, even Dad and Robb…When I got home, Bran and Rickon kept on asking me about it too.'_

She laughed softly before picking up her fencing bag and heading downstairs, she gently put the bag down next to the door and glanced over to the living room. She bit her lip as she considered now.

' _Nobody will come to watch this time, all those that usually do are gone, Rickon's too young to go.'_ She thought to herself. _'I could always ask…'_

Her thoughts trailed off as she entered the living room.

Her mother was sitting there, reading a book, while Rickon watched TV. Arya bit her lip again, already feeling the tension. Things had never quite been the same between her and her mother since she and Gendry started dating.

Arya shook her head. _'All the same, it isn't right, we shouldn't…Oh, what's the use, why ask, I can't believe I even thought about asking, Mum never comes to my fencing matches.'_

It was during this internal musing that Catelyn had noticed her daughter's presence and she could see Arya seemed on the verge of asking something, but seemed to think better of it. This confused Catelyn, and saddened her.

' _It's like my own daughter cannot even bring herself speak to me now…Let alone ask me anything'_

Clearing her throat and straightening up Cat attempted to begin. "Arya…"

Arya started but then nodded. "Hey mum, I just…came to say that's me away to fencing. I'll see you when I get back…See ya Rickon."

Rickon smiled and waved enthusiastically as Arya turned and left, picking up her bag on the way. Catelyn suppressed a sad sigh and wished there was a way to fix things. But how could they sort out this confused mess between them, when they could scarcely talk to each other.

Arya meanwhile sighed and shook her head. It still didn't feel right to her, but she couldn't dwell on it. She pushed the matter out of her mind and got on the bus that would take her to her fencing school.

* * *

When she finally arrived at the fencing school; Arya was feeling calmer, but she still couldn't keep from thinking about her issues, they lurked in her sub-consciousness and threated to distract her.

Luckily she found a way to avoid thinking about them, when she reached the doors and came across a member of the class before hers, coming out.

"Hi Loras." She greeted the young man with a smile.

Loras smiled back. "Hey Arya; what's up?"

Arya shrugged. "Ah, you know, nothing much. How'd the class go?"

"Pretty good, well, you better get going, you don't wanna be late." Loras replied with a grin.

Arya laughed and nodded before heading inside, while Loras left for his car. Inside Arya came across her instructor, Syrio, setting everything up. He spotted her and greeted her.

"Ah, Arya, hello."

Arya nodded. "Hi Syrio."

Syrio paused, noticing Arya seemed somewhat, distracted. "Is something troubling you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't…I don't know, I just feel like…there's something at home bothering me…"

She gave him a brief rundown of her problems. Syrio nodded slowly before speaking.

"I think, what really needs to happen, is for you and your mother to sort things out. Finds some time, just the two of you and talk things out, it might be difficult, but it'll be for the best." He told her reassuringly.

She pondered that for a moment and thanked him, she could see the wisdom in what he said. She left him to continue setting up and went to join her fellow team members.

She smiled widely as she approached one of her friends who was part of the club, he smiled too when he saw her approaching.

"Hey Arya." He greeted warmly.

She smiled. "Hey Lommy, good to see you."

Lommy nodded and grinned. "Good to see you too; looking forward to the lesson today?"

"You bet." Arya replied, before realizing who else was present, much to her surprise. "Gods, Lancel, good to see you again, good to have you back."

Lancel grinned. "Hey Arya, it's good to be back."

Arya nodded. "So, you're shoulder's all better now?"

"Yeah; finally." Lancel replied with a slight grimace.

Arya nodded and soon got to talking with the two, as well as exchanging a few comments with other members of the team. It was then she noticed someone missing.

"That's strange." She muttered before turning to the others. "Hey, do you guys know where Brienne is?"

Brienne Tarth was another instructor who also took the lessons.

It was Lancel who replied. "Wait, you haven't heard…She's on maternity leave."

Arya gasped at that, shocked; she knew Brienne was dating Lancel's cousin Jaime Lannister, but had no idea they had gone that far yet. She quickly recovered from her surprise however when Syrio called them over, ready to begin.

* * *

Arya smiled as she carried the box of spare foils. It had been a good lesson, plenty of matches and plenty of ways learned on how to improve. Now, at the end of the lesson, Arya was one of the students who helped clean up. She was taking the box to the storeroom.

She spotted the shelf it was to go on, shaking her head she sighed and shifted the box. With the box tucked under her arm, she began to climb to reach her destination. She reached it and slid the box onto the shelf. Just then she felt her grip loosening.

She tried to correct it, to bring her now free arm in to grab the ledge.

' _Shit, no!'_

That was all she had time to think before losing her grip. She fell to the floor below, landing hard on her right side. Pain lanced through her, particularly in her right arm, mostly in her hand. She cried out and soon the storeroom was a flurry of activity as the others found her and began shouting and trying to help her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Mending the Broken Bridge**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, definitely one that hurt, I thought you'd react that way.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, poor Arya; well, wait and see what happens, glad you liked them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Well read on and see.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Glad you liked that; well, here's your answer :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, well, read on and see what happens next.  
Alyxlu-Natalia: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya sighed as she sat in the hospital; after her fall, her friends at the fencing club had been startled and panicked, but quickly calmed down. Following that, once they were certain she hadn't seriously broken anything, they got her to Lancel's car and he drove her to the hospital. Meanwhile, Lommy had called her home. She was now sitting, waiting for the doctor to speak. He had finished examining her and was making a few notes on his clipboard.

Finally he looked up at her. "Well Miss Stark; as you obviously saw during the examination, you have some serious bruising down your right side."

Arya nodded, she had indeed seen the bruises; mostly on the side of her right leg, her right side and right arm.

"You were lucky however." The doctor continued to explain. "It seems your most serious injury is your right wrist."

Arya looked down at her wrists, biting her lip. It looked rather red and somewhat swollen, it was also where she felt the most pain.

Looking back up at the doctor she asked. "How…How bad?"

The doctor nodded slowly as he explained. "I'm afraid your wrist is broken. We will need to secure it in a brace and it will take time to heal."

"Which means no fencing until then…How long?" Arya replied sullenly.

"About a month, at the least." The doctor explained.

Arya sighed but knew better than to argue.

It was the doctor finished securing Arya's right hand and wrist in the brace that she heard rapid footsteps approaching and then heard the voice.  
"Arya!"

She started and looked up in disbelief as her mother hurried up to her, looking frantic, panic-stricken. Rickon was right behind her, also looking worried.

"Mum…" Arya gasped before her mother embraced her.

Catelyn had panicked the instant she got the call from Arya's friend Lommy and discovered she had been hurt. She had got Rickon in the car and immediately drove there. Now she was here she was relieved to note Arya didn't seem to have any life-threatening injuries.

"What happened, how bad are you hurt?" She asked quickly.

Arya bit her lip and shifted on her seat. "I…I'm fine mum, really, I'll just; everything's alright."

She was uncertain how to feel about this; which just made things more awkward. Due to their 'damaged' relationship; she wasn't sure if having her mother here was actually a good thing or not. She remember what Syrio had told her however and took a deep breath, calming down.

"Arya?" Rickon queried, worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine really, just some…nasty bruises and, and this…"

She held up her hand; Catelyn gasped when she saw the brace.

Arya continued. "Broken wrist, will take about a month to heal according to the doctor."

"Gods; how…" Catelyn whispered.

"I was helping put stuff away after the fencing class, one of the boxes had to go on a high shelf." Arya explained. "I climbed up to put it away, lost my grip and fell…It was an accident, mum. It could have been worse too."

Catelyn nodded slowly. "That; that is true."

Arya was glad she was able to explain things quickly, before her mother started freaking out.

Catelyn was relieved that things weren't as bad as she feared. Arya seemed to be okay, in spite of her broken wrist. All the same, she had seen Arya's expression, noted her reactions and had to admit, she felt awkward herself.

' _It's like I don't even know how to talk to my own daughter anymore.'_ She thought sadly.

It was true, things just didn't feel right and she never knew what to say when talking to Arya.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Arya was released from the hospital and Catelyn drove them home. It was late when they returned and once inside, Rickon headed up to bed, Arya yawned before heading upstairs too. Catelyn watched her go, sadness in her heart as she considered her fractured relationship with her youngest daughter.

' _It's never been the same between us, ever since I got on Arya's case about Gendry.'_ She thought sadly. _'It just feels like, no matter what we try, we just can't connect anymore. Nothing either of us do seems able to fix things. What if, what if we end up drifting further apart; I couldn't stand the thought of that.'_

Catelyn removed her shoes and jacket and checked to make sure all the doors were locked. It was then a sudden realization came to her.

She gasped. _'Gods, earlier, before Arya left. She came into the living room; she was going to ask if I wanted to come watch her at fencing. But as I've never even considered it before, she must've thought…why bother.'_

Catelyn shook her head; this couldn't go on. There wasn't enough time tonight to try and sort things, but she could show Arya she was willing to help her, and that might hopefully encourage Arya to open up the following day.

So she headed upstairs and approached Arya's room; she heard her daughter uttering a colourful expletive; which she normally would have chided her for. But as she entered the room, she saw what the trouble was. Due to the brace on her right hand, Arya found it awkward trying to get undressed and get ready for bed. She stepped forwards.

"Here, let me help." She said softly.

Arya started. "Wha, mum…No, I…"

Catelyn just smiled. "Please, it'll be easier."

Arya bit her lip but complied and, with her mother's help, soon removed her clothes and was in her pyjamas.

"Mum, I…" Arya began awkwardly.

Catelyn just nodded. "It's alright Arya; sleep well."

Arya bit her lip and nodded back. "Yeah, thanks…You too, mum."

Catelyn then left and Arya got into bed, still thinking about how her mother actually came for her in the hospital and how she had just helped her. Had actually done something nice for her, without any prompting. She began to wonder, was their relationship truly beyond salvaging, she was no longer certain that was the case. She actually had hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Mending the Broken Bridge**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; well, it's a start.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, well, read on and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; thought you'd like that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good, well, it's a start for them to repair their relationship.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, he couldn't really help her since he isn't there remember, he's away with the other guys for Robb's bachelor party.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arya awoke the following morning with a sigh; she considered her injured wrist, checking the brace carefully as she sat up. She carefully tested how much movement she had and winced.

' _Not a lot…if any…'_ She noted to herself. _'Urgh, this is gonna really make things, difficult. There's so much I can't do now…perfect.'_

Shaking her head she got out of bed and stretched, carefully. She knew that the month long wait for her wrist to heal would only be that short if she didn't overexert it. Not really wanting her recovery to take longer than necessary, she knew she would have to be cautious with what she did and didn't do. Shaking her head she searched through the drawers and picked out the clothes she planned to wear that day. She then attempted to remove her pyjamas only to find the same difficulty as last night.

"Oh man, not this, not now." She muttered.

She shook her head; stuck, wondering what to do. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" She called out.

The door opened and her mother stepped in.

Catelyn bit her lip, still feeling somewhat awkward. "Arya, I just came to see how you were doing?"

Arya sighed, realizing this was her only choice. "Fine, um…mum, this is kinda embarrassing but…Could you, help me…"

She gestured to the clothes and Catelyn nodded, smiling.

"Of course." She replied and soon, Arya was able to get dressed.

Relieved Arya thanked her mother before they headed downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair, as far as the two females were concerned. Rickon occasionally talked, but mostly focused on eating. He seemed oblivious to the nervousness and awkwardness that Catelyn and Arya both felt.

Finally, once breakfast was over, both those things increased, since Rickon headed out into the back garden to play with Shaggydog. Arya absently fidgeted, the skin under the brace itched and she couldn't reach it to scratch it. Seeing this and sensing what was wrong Catelyn shook her head.

"Ignore it, it will pass." She said softly.

Arya quirked an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

Catelyn gave a ghost of a smile before replying. "When I was your age, I broke my ankle climbing a tree, had to get a cast, it itched like mad, until I learned to ignore it."

That surprised Arya, this small snippet of her mother's past. There was another awkward pause before finally Arya sighed.

"Mum." She began, hesitantly.

Catelyn nodded. "Yes Arya?"

Arya chewed her bottom lip a moment before finally speaking. "I just wanted to say, sorry…for being such a bother just now."

She raised her injured arm, gesturing how she felt she was being a burden due to it. Catelyn shook her head however.

"Don't apologize Arya. I'm your mother, it is my duty to care for my children." She explained. "It is one I do gladly, I know it may not seem like it, but I love you Arya, you are my daughter."

Hearing that, Arya shifted awkwardly; a strange feeling of guilt clawing inside her.

Shaking her head she spoke again.

"I'm sorry about that too."

"About what?" Catelyn asked, confused.

Arya shook her head and replied. "For being so…difficult, I wasn't exactly the best daughter, was I? I've always made things difficult for you."

Catelyn gasped at that, however Arya wasn't finished.

She then added. "I…If I wasn't so, difficult, maybe things wouldn't have got so bad between us, there wouldn't be this…distance."

"Arya no, I'm sorry." Catelyn replied, before hugging her.

Arya was surprised by this but then returned the hug, a warm feeling growing in her stomach.

Catelyn sighed softly, still hugging her youngest daughter. "I'm to blame for this distance, the problems we've had. I should have been more understanding.2

Arya shook her head, smiling gently. "But I was combative, difficult…maybe we're both to blame."

Catelyn nodded in agreement. They remained that way for a moment before finally parting. This time, the silence wasn't awkward; broken only by Arya then asking.

"What was it about Gendry that caused things to blow up?" She paused before adding. "We did okay, despite our…differences, until I started dating Gendry. Why mum?"

Catelyn bowed her head. "I'm not proud of it Arya; but I know you deserve to know. I was suspicious of him, we all were, being so much older than you. But for me, not knowing anything about him. I just saw him as this strange man who came out of nowhere. I was scared…Scared of losing my little girl to him."

Arya bit her lip and was about to speak when Catelyn then added.

"I couldn't see how much you'd grown, couldn't see you were old enough to make your own choices." She then remarked. "Knowing nothing about him, just made it all the more terrifying."

Arya nodded slowly, seeing where her mother was coming from.

She briefly considered what her mother had said, there was one slight problem however.

"I know, the whole thing about Gendry being older than me. We've already discussed that." She remarked. "But, you never really raised that issue with Bran, dating Meera. There's the same age gap between them as between me and Gendry."

Catelyn nodded. "That's true, but, remember, Meera is the daughter of one of your father's oldest friends, we've known her a long time. We knew practically nothing about Gendry."

Arya agreed but correctly pointed out. "You never gave him a chance though, never tried to…get to know him."

"I know Arya, I know, that's the part I'm deeply and truly sorry for." Catelyn replied sadly.

"Well, at least now we know." Arya remarked. "I don't want us to fall apart like that again."

Catelyn nodded and they hugged again, Catelyn gently kissing the top of Arya's head. Both of them felt immensely relieved; having finally reconciled their differences, they could put their problems to rest at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Mending the Broken Bridge**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, just another short little epilogue, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: It sure is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them both :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was the end of the weekend and that brought about the welcome return of those who had gone away. They had all managed to time things right to them all returning home at the same time. They all grinned upon seeing each other.

"Hey, how was it?" Sansa asked as the bachelor party got out from the car.

Robb grinned. "Amazing; probably one of the best times I've ever spent."

Sansa laughed. "Glad to hear it, well, I had fun too, what about you Bran?"

"Yeah, same, it was pretty good." Bran replied. "Well, let's not keep mum, Arya and Rickon waiting huh?"

They all nodded and headed to the front door; after knocking to announce their return, they opened the door and entered. Catelyn smiled widely as she saw them all.

"Welcome back, it's great to see you all again." She said happily as she embraced and kissed her husband.

The others all greeted her warmly too, as well as greeting Rickon the same way. They greeted Arya too, but then stopped, shocked when they saw the brace.

"Arya, Gods, what happened to you?" Ned asked.

Arya shook her head. "It's alright, just an accident at fencing, broken wrist."

Sans gasped horrified. "Gods; that's…"

"It's not that bad, not anymore." Arya replied, smiling reassuringly.

Catelyn nodded, also smiling and soon those who returned, relieved that Arya seemed to be okay, began to settle back in. As they did so however, it did not escape their notice, particularly Gendry, Sansa and Ned's notice that things seemed different between Arya and her mother, they seemed…happier, closer.

Much later, as they sat on the sofa together, Gendry smiled, kissing Arya's temple, his arm around her. She smirked and rested her head against him. She was a bit more restrained than she usually was; not wanting to make her arm any worse.

"So, Arya, I was wondering, what's going on?" He asked; responding to her confused look he added. "Between you and your mother; you both seem much more relaxed now."

Arya grinned at that. "Ah, well, we are. We, we had a good talk, about everything that was causing all that…friction between us and…we resolved things. So everything's good now."

Gendry couldn't help but smile. "That's, that's great, it's brilliant, so now you and your mother are?"

"We're happier, reconciled, everything's resolved, yeah." Arya replied happily.

They both smiled and, happy that things were indeed looking up, they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
